Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by KuuipoGirlxo
Summary: Finn gets jealous, and decides it's time to show Rachel how he feels. Please read and review.


Summary : Finn gets jealous, and decides it's time to show Rachel how he feels.

AN : Hey there! :) This is my first ever Glee fic, so I'm a little bit nervous to whether it's good or not. I've read a lot of Glee fics, and they're all amazing, and I was just itching to have a go myself! :) I would like to thank Kathy AKA Blondezilla90 for her long list of ideas, that inspired me to write this fic! Thank you, Kathy! 3  
I would also like to thank all the girls at the FR/LC thread at the Glee board on , they're all awesome, and incredibly welcoming! Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading now. Reviews are much appreciated. (:

Disclaimer : I would have died and gone to heaven if Glee belonged to me, but sadly it's not. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, and FOX. The song I Can't Fight This Feeling also doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy ~ x

* * *

If he was Mercedes, Finn would so be saying "oh hell to the no!" right about now. But he's not, so instead he just stands still, mouth agape, looking like the Lima loser everybody sees him as these days.

The sight before his eyes is truly unbearable to him; he felt his already aching heart break a tiny bit, watching them. Even more than when he found out that Quinn's baby wasn't his after all. And he never thought that could be possible.

_Rachel and Puck. Puck and Rachel. Hugging. Rachel hugging Puck. Puck hugging Rachel. They're HUGGING. This can't be happening._

No matter how much he analysed it in his brain, he couldn't deny what he was seeing; Puck and Rachel were locked in an embrace in the hallway, where everybody could see them. Puck the scum that slept with his girlfriend, and got her pregnant, but let him believe the baby was his. And Rachel, the girl he lov-...liked very much.

Finn felt like throwing up, but he didn't, much to his relief. He felt a feeling that he only seemed to feel when Rachel was involved. He felt it when Puck serenaded Rachel in glee. He even felt it when Rachel sang Endless Love with Mr Schue! It was this gut-wrenching pain that made him want to rip any guy away from her when they came within 2 foot of her. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was jealousy. Finn had never experienced jealously before he met Rachel, not even when Quinn was being hit on by his football "friends". Sure he was a little pissed off that his so-called teammates would hit on his girlfriend, but he never felt like this, he had never felt like he could just cry if someone ever touched her, he wouldn't replay the image in his head, and analyse every single move she made towards another guy, until it made him feel sick to his stomach. Finn was ripped out of his comparisons between his ex-girlfriend and his...friend?

_Oh god. She kissed him on the cheek. And the bastard smiled. Oh god, they're dating aren't they, oh god._

Finn watched as Rachel pulled away from Puck's cheek and gave him a warm smile, squeezing his hands and muttering something in his ear before entering her next class. Puck just smiled and walked in the opposite direction. Finn had an extreme urge to run after that son of a bitch and take out all of his anger on his face. But he remembers the last time he did that, the sickening crack of Puck's nose and can't bring himself to do it again. While it made him feel better in the heat of the moment, he realised that it solved nothing at all; it just made everyone scared of him. Even Rachel, and that's the last thing in the world he wanted. So he just stood there, and resorted to smashing his head on his very metal, very hard locker. Even without looking he felt people staring at him, eyes burning through the back of his head. A couple of months ago, he would have rather have died then be stared at for the _wrong _reasons, but now? He didn't care anymore. All he cared about was the brunette, firecracker, with the amazing voice, and even more amazing heart.

* * *

As Finn drove home from school, he couldn't get the image of Rachel and Puck hugging out of his brain. Why would she do that? After all he did to him? He sighed, and gripped the steering wheel tighter, somewhere in the back of his mind imagining it was Puck's neck. Why did Puck have to steal everything from him? He snatched away his now ex-girlfriend, and his unborn baby, and now Rachel? Rachel, who he absolutely adores? It just wasn't fair. He clenched his fists around the steering wheel tighter, and pressed down harder on the accelerator (which was quite an achievement for Finn actually, since he usually drives like an 80 year old woman, since the whole mailman thing.) He was thankful he was only a block away from his house, because he was afraid if he got anymore angry he would surely have a car accident.

* * *

Carole Hudson was pottering around her kitchen, preparing dinner when she heard the front door slam loudly.  
"Finn, honey? Are you alright?" she asked, voice laced with worry, as her tall son appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine, mom." He lied as he practically threw his bag onto the table. Carole just nodded, and turned back to her recipe.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" she said nonchalantly, adding some salt to her casserole. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew her son's eyes were rolling.

"There's nothing to tell." He mumbled pulling out a chair and sitting down. This time his mother turned around to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Finn...I am your mother, I know when something's up." She replied while wiping her hands on a dish cloth. Finn sighed for what he thought was the 500th time that day.

"Okay," he began, fixing his eyes to the seemingly interesting kitchen table. "Well there's this guy...and he likes this girl..." he heard his mom snigger, and looked up to give her a glare.

"Sorry sweetie, carry on" she urged, and he took a deep breath before carrying on.

"Okay, well anyway. The girl is now seeing this other guy, who is a complete jerk by the way, and now he's afraid he's lost her for good. He's not exactly treated the way she deserves to be treated, but you know, he's had a lot on his plate recently, and he's only just realised how much this girl means to me...I mean...him. He's pretty sure, if not certain, that this girl likes him back, but now he's left it too late, and she's with this other guy. How's he going to win her back?" Finn breathed out. He had only realised all of the things he was saying, as he said them. It all seemed to make a bit more sense.

When Finn stopped rambling he looked up from the table, and saw his mother's mouth slightly agape. He looked at her confused and she breathed deeply, trying to figure out how to reply to that.

"Well...if the girl likes the boy back, then that's half the battle, hey?" she said trying to be optimistic.

"Unless, she's over him already." Finn mumbled. At this Carole took his hand.

"I don't think you can get over someone that quickly, honey." Finn just nodded, not quite believing her. "Well, what is this girl like? What are her interests?" his eyes brightened, this he could answer.

"She _loves _singing, and the colour pink, and Barbra Streisand, and musicals, and telling people what to do..." he smiled, thinking of the amazing girl he was describing. "But she does it without sounding stuck up; she just wants the best for everyone, and for everyone to show their true potential. She's brilliant mom. I-... he loves her." He looked up at his mom, and saw a wide yet coy smile playing on her lips; he hoped she hadn't heard that slip-up.

"Well, it seems like this girl is _very _special." To this, Finn vigorously nodded. "So the guy needs to do something to show how special she is to him." Finn blanked.

"But, like what?" Carole laughed.

"Well, you said this girl loved singing, and musicals right? Can this guy sing?" Finn turned a slight shade of red.

"Uh, I guess, a little bit." She smiled.

"Then how about singing her a song? From what you've said, I'm sure she'll love that. A smile stretched onto the tall boy's lips.

"Mom, that's perfect!" he said and rounded the table to hug her. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Mom, your casserole is burning." Carole pulled away from her son and quickly hot-footed it to the bubbling pan. Finn just laughed and walked his way to the staircase.

"Good luck with Rachel, honey." He heard her say. "I hope everything works out."

Finn stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs. How does she DO that? He just shook his head and continued climbing the stairs, leaving his mother smirking in the kitchen.

* * *

Finn spent hours searching through songs on the internet, for one that could show Rachel just how much she meant to him. Then he landed on a song that he should have thought of straight away. He loved this song. And it described his feelings perfectly. He beamed and burnt the song onto a blank CD, and printed out the lyrics.

Downstairs, Carole was trying to watch her favourite soap opera when she heard her son singing upstairs. She smiled widely, and mumbled to herself "he's whipped."

* * *

Rachel smiled, as she opened her locker excited to get to Glee rehearsal in half an hour, but wondering how to kill the time in between. She saw a piece of paper fall from her locker and flow to the floor, she bent down to pick it up, while trying to make sure she didn't flash anybody in her short attire. She picked up the paper and stood back up, straightening down her plaid skirt.

_Please meet me in the auditorium asap._

_Finn x_

Rachel beamed as she read the note again, taking extra notice of the kiss he put on the end, and stuffed it into her book bag, before closing the locker, and slightly skipping to where Finn wanted to meet her. Just as she reached the doors of the auditorium, she stopped, thinking it over.

_Why does Finn want to meet me? Is he going to break my heart again, by telling me we're friends and that's all we're going to be? Or is he going to confess his undying love to me and kiss me senseless like the last time we were in the auditorium alone? I sure hope it's the latter._

Rachel took a deep breath before pushing the door to the auditorium. Sure enough, Finn was there sitting on the edge of the stage, looking at his feet. When he looked up upon hearing the door, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

* * *

_Oh god, she actually came. Shit shit shit. Mind's gone blank. What was I gonna say again?_

"Hi, Finn." He heard her heavenly voice say. She had a slight nervous smile on her face as she came to sit on the stage next to him.

"H-hey." He stuttered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you? I got a little worried when I found your note." Well that was a complete lie, she was actually ecstatic when she found it, but he didn't need to know that. She was just glad he was talking to her again. Ever since baby-gate he had cut communication from everyone, especially those in glee club.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I just needed to talk to you, but now my mind's gone kind of blank" he laughed slightly, mentally kicking himself for how stupid he sounded. Rachel just laughed, and then an awkward silence fell over them, as they both became very intrigued at their own shoes. Rachel was the first to speak, as always.

"Finn, this is killing me." She admitted, "Please just tell me why you wanted me to meet you here."

"I can't" he sighed, frustrated. "Okay, Plan B" he announced, mainly to himself. Rachel just raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, as he stood up. He held a hand out to Rachel, to help her up. She just gaped at the hand for a second, before shakily taking it. She marvelled at the feel of her small hand in his much bigger one (it felt better every time), and the hand holding was over much too quickly as he led her over the piano chair, and urged her to sit down. She obliged and sat on the seat, hands resting in her lap. Finn took a CD out of his satchel and placed it in the player. Rachel just stared, watching his every move, whereas Finn tried desperately not to look at her, fearing that he would crumble and lose every bit of courage he had left, if he looked at that beautiful face. Finn reluctantly pressed play, and let the first few chords of the song play out.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
_

Finn was still facing towards the CD player, but as he could feel Rachel's eyes fixed on him, he decided it would be much more effective if he could at least look at the girl.

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _

Rachel's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she tried her hardest to not let tears that were burning the back of her eyes fall.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

Finn was feeling unsettled at the tears he saw pooling in Rachel's eyes, but continued otherwise, he had to finish this.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find _

Rachel couldn't deny the tears anymore, and let one slide down her cheek, although she quickly wiped it away.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Finn began to close his eyes, to both hide the vision of Rachel crying in front of him, but also because he finally understood the lyrics as he was singing them. This fit them to a tee.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever _

Rachel bit her lip as she saw Finn really getting into the song. She knew he meant every word he was singing.

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

As the last notes of the song played out, Finn slowly opened his eyes, shocked out of his skin to find Rachel literally two inches away from him. He suddenly felt her lips on his, and his eyes instinctively closed once again. He felt her hands in his hair, and his hands went to rest on her small waist. Just as he was getting into the kiss, she pulled away.

"Did you mean that?" she rasped, and Finn had to fight a laugh.

"Yes, Rachel. I did. One hundred percent." She beamed and leaned up to kiss him again. But before she could touch her lips to his, he gently pushed her away. "What about Puck?"

"What?" Rachel asked, utterly confused. Finn removed her hands away from her waist and went back to sit on the edge of the stage.

"I saw you kiss him." He mumbled the pain in his voice evident. Rachel paled, heart rate quickening. How could he have seen that?!

"What?" she asked again, coming to sit down next to him."When?"

"Yesterday." He said chancing a look at her. She looked utterly confused.

"What?" she was afraid this was becoming the only word in her otherwise advanced vocabulary. "I never kissed Puck yesterday."

"Yes you did!" Finn almost yelled, "On the cheek!" he crumpled up his nose in disgust, a trait that he must have gotten from Rachel. Rachel laughed, and Finn looked at her disbelievingly. "This is not funny, Rachel. So how long have you been dating him?" he said not even bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Finn, Puck and I are NOT dating. Eww, God no. I would never date him. Especially, after what he did to you." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That was unforgivable."

"Then why did you kiss him?" he whispered.

"He needed comfort, and advice. And Rachel Berry is not one to ignore people in their time of need. I mean, I did try to brush him off at first, but he just kept trying, and eventually he began crying, SOBBING onto my shoulder, there wasn't much else I could do." She took a deep breath, and just came out with it. "He's going to propose to Quinn." She immediately looked at Finn's face, and tried to gauge his reaction. He didn't look hurt, or angry. His face was just blank.

"Good for them." He said after a few moments. "The deserve each other. Rachel couldn't say she wasn't surprised at his reaction.

"That's it? You're not angry?" Finn just looked at her a smiled.

"No, I've moved on Rachel. And so have they. I'm fine." He stopped. "Well, at least I will be...if you'll be my girlfriend?" he cringed inwardly and stared down at the floor. Suddenly he felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek and a whisper in his ear.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Finn." He heard the happiness in her voice before he was engulfed by her arms and her lips attacked his own. He didn't fight it, and simply revelled in the feeling of her being his. At last.

* * *

*takes a deep breath* well, there you go. Was it good? Bad? Absolutely completely awful? Please let me know by reviewing. :)

Thanks for reading! ~ x


End file.
